duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Episode 2
}} Episode 2 is the the 11th series of Duel Masters card sets. List of Sets It is comprised of sets released after April 21st, 2012. *DMD-05 Rising Dash Deck: Infinite Attack! *DMD-06 Rising Dash Deck: Counterattack Block! *DMD-07 Deformation Deck Set: Ogre DX Dragon *DMD-08 Deformation Deck Set: Ogre DX Angel *DMD-09 1st Deck Outrage Dash *DMD-10 1st Deck Oracle Dash *DMR-05 Episode 2: Golden Age *DMR-06 Episode 2: Victory Rush *DMR-07 Episode 2: Golden Dragon *DMR-08 Episode 2: Great Miracle *DMX-08 Burn up to the Max! BEST Competition *DMX-09 Deck Builder Ogre DX: Gamba! Katsuta Saga *DMX-10 Deck Builder Ogre DX: Kirari! Leo Saga *DMX-11 Great Decisive Battle: Allstar 12 *DMX-12 Black Box Pack *DMX-13 White Zenith Pack It also features promotional cards from Year 11. Timeline Details In the story timeline, the race is becoming to be controlled by the Unknown, centered on the "Golden Age" organization. Races have grouped up to resist against them. DMR-05 Episode 2: Golden Age introduced Zero cards and non-psychic Victory Creatures. It also introduced the race of Zenith, Unnoise and Tristone creatures. DMR-06 introduced Light Demon Command creatures and Darkness Angel Command. Competitive Environment DMR-05 Stage Anti-spell meta occured with the combo of Batou Shoulder, Shadow of Fiction and Lost Mind Torture. Funk, Guard of Hope appeared as a new way to severely weaken psychic creatures for the rest of the game. Reckless Cut Scrapper and Noble Adele, Light Weapon were used to weaken rush. Also with the new additions in the Hall of Fame of Bolbalzak Ex, Lambda Beat and N EX were less used and Crimson Sorge disappeared due to the combo ban of Codename Sorge and Jin, the Ogre Blade ~Crimson Rage~ . However Cyber N World and Seventh Tower had remained a powerful combo for N EX and Dreaming Moon Knife + Evolution Totem + Cosmo Cebu Lambda, the Super Electromagnetic still remained a strong combo for Lambda Beat. Among the meta decks from Episode 1, Volg Thunder Deckout was not affected and was actually strengthened by the addition of Batou Shoulder, Shadow of Fiction. Even with the disappearance of Crimson Sorge, Volg Thunder was still abused for its devastating milling effect. Forever Princess, An Eternity to Rule Them was brought as a counter to the milling strategies of such decks. DMR-06 Stage Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush and Wedding, Zenith of "Celebration" were reminiscent of the older Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny and Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon through their extra-turn gaining and powerful shield burning abilities. Miramisu decks started to appear focusing on Onimaru "Head". Seventh Tower was used to further boost mana in N EX decks in which Wedding and Radio Roses, Zenith of "Wisdom" appeared. With the release of Wedding Gate, Christie Gate and Mendelssohn new decks focusing on Darkness Angel Commands, Light Demon Commands and Dragons were made. Wild Veggies Beatdown got reinforced with the addition of Don Grill, Flavor Chief. DFN beatdown decks focusing on strike back creatures were enforced by Dual Shock Dragon. Codefight Alibi Trick and Perfect Madonna, Light Weapon were used to create an infinite blocking loop. Radio Roses, Zenith of "Wisdom" and Wedding, Zenith of "Celebration" were used as finishers in control Zenith decks. DMR-07 Stage Codeking Wilhelm appeared as functional creature and mana removal while also boosting mana for the owner. Miramisu and Zenith Turbo decks quickly ascended to the top of the meta. Savage Earth began aiding mana boost control decks. Kaiser "Demon Fang", Zenith of "Certain Victory" was used to aid decks with creatures such as Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush, Eternal Meteor Kaiser, Forever Princess, An Eternity to Rule Them or Bolbalzak Ex. VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Fighting" was created as a way of locking down such decks and many more for good. DMR-08 Stage With the adding to the Hall of Fame of both The Door of Miracle and Mystery and Seventh Tower, Miramisu and Zenith Turbo were weakened. However, Zenith Turbo found new ways of mana accel with cards like Pixie Life and Evolution Burst - Into the Wild. As for Miramisu, it started using Onishura, Golden Twins in combination with Savage Earth and Hogan Blaster, as well as resorting to Gachinko Roulette and Child Festival of Faerie Fire for mana acceleration, but it was still restricted in many ways due to the loss of four copies of its trump card. Royal Straight Flush Kaiser and Trueking Viola Sonata and Balga Raizou, the Super-Heavenly Nova aided Drama decks. Not long after, DMD-09 was released and Crossfire, Wicked Millionaire quickly entered the competitive environment. Decks around it appeared with cards such as Aqua Melge, Moors, the Dirty Digger Puppet and Kubrick, Spiral Accelerator, surprising most of the unexpecting players. Competitive Decks *N EX *Lambda Beat *Volg Thunder Deckout *All Yes discard *Miramisu *Zenith Turbo *Drama *Melge Loop One-Shot Important Cards *Cyber N World *Volg Thunder *Cosmo Cebu Lambda, the Super Electromagnetic *Funk, Guard of Hope *Radio Roses, Zenith of "Wisdom" *Forever Princess, An Eternity to Rule Them *Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush *Wedding, Zenith of "Celebration" *Codeking Wilhelm *Kaiser "Demon Fang", Zenith of "Certain Victory" *VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Fighting" *Kiramaru, Great Miracle *Trueking Viola Sonata *Royal Straight Flush Kaiser *Pixie Life *Crossfire, Wicked Millionaire Category:Set Block